<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Hard For Me by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617536">Make It Hard For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Dominant, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sub!Tom, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel lost your best friend’s, Tom Hiddleston, hotel reservation.  So now you are sharing a room.  A room with one king sized bed.  Add in that you are hopelessly in love with your best friend.  This is a recipe for disaster.  Tom has a very arousing dream the first night in the room which only further complicates matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Hard For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom shoved the heavy hotel door open with his shoulder, hands full with his luggage. You followed behind him, ladened with your own bags. Tom scowled and huffed when he dropped the bags just inside the door. You stumbled around him.</p><p>“I can’t believe the hotel lost my reservation!” Tom groaned. You put your bags down on the ground and sighed. Tom hadn’t stopped whining since he discovered they would share a room for the next two days.</p><p>“At least they didn’t lose mine.” you responded. “Then we would really be up shit’s creek.”</p><p>Tom stepped into the room. “Fuck. We are up shit’s creek.” He chuckled darkly.</p><p>You peeked around him to see what caused your normally composed friend to curse. You spied a single king sized bed. Your cheeks heated at the thought of sharing a bed with Tom.</p><p>“It will be fine. I’ll just take….” you scanned the room. “… that chair over there.”</p><p>Tom screwed his face up, and then his shoulders relaxed, taking a deep breath. “If anyone is sleeping in a chair or on the floor, it will be me, darling. It is your room.” He removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I apologize for my mood. I don’t travel well.”</p><p>You flopped onto the bed. Tom’s eyes widened as your boobs bounced. He stuck his hand in his pocket and adjusted while your eyes were closed. “I remember that trip to New York two years ago. You were an absolute bear until you slept.” you groaned, wincing as you dug underneath your hips extracting a TV remote. “Speaking of Schitt’s Creek, want to watch the latest season?” You waggled the remote at Tom, whose hand was still in his pocket. “I’ll even pay for room service.” you sing-songed the last sentence.</p><p>Tom’s lips curled in a smile and he chuckled, dropping his chin down. “Let me take a shower first and wash off the flight.” He headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Don’t use all the hot water!” you yelled after him, grabbing the room service menu and flipping through it.</p><p>Tom’s head popped around a corner. He gave a brief salute. “Yes, ma’am.” he smirked before disappearing again.</p><p>You fell back onto the mattress. “Fuck me.” you hissed.</p><p>-</p><p>Two hours later, Tom lied on the bed, his curls still half wet, eating room service chocolate cake and watching the latest escapades of the Rose family. You stifled a yawn next to him. Tom paused the episode.</p><p>“Sorry, the jet lag is finally hitting me.” you yawned again. Tom turned off the TV and stood up, pulling his shirt off. Your eyes widened in shock. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Tom stared at you, confused. “Getting ready for bed? I sleep in boxers.”</p><p>“Oh.” You squirmed under the covers.</p><p>Tom held out his hands. “Unless you are going to be uncomfortable—”</p><p>“NO!” you snapped back a bit too quick. “No. It’s fine. You are the one who has to work, you should be comfortable.” You flipped his side of the covers back. “Get in.”</p><p>Tom blushed, but slipped under the sheets just the same. You leaned over and kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair. His blush deepened. Tom turned onto his side to hide his face. “Night.”</p><p>“Night.” You snuggled under the covers and switched off the light before slipping into a deep sleep. Tom stared at the ceiling, too worked out to even consider sleeping.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom’s moans pulled you out of a restless sleep. The room was dark from the blackout curtains. You squinted to make out his form on the other side of the bed. He was on his stomach and grunting. It took several moments before you realized what Tom was doing. Your breath caught in your throat. You should have turned away, but you didn’t. Your friend, your crush, the starring role in all your sexual fantasies was grinding against the mattress next to you. Moaning.</p><p>“Please.” Tom whined in his sleep, hips rocking. “Please, ma’am, let me…”</p><p>You gasped, loud enough to disrupt Tom, who rolled onto his side. Whether or not he woke up was unclear. You rolled over in haste, not realizing how close to the edge you had scooted to stare. The loud thud of your body hitting the unyielding hotel room floor woke Tom for certain. He bolted from the bed and rushed to your side of the bed.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Tom asked, his face masked with worry, brow furrowed. He was unaware of the raging hard-on stretching against his boxers until it was too late. Tom prayed you hadn’t noticed.</p><p>You had, but were in too much shock to say anything. “Fine. I’m fine.” You brushed off his offered hand, scrambling to your feet. “Just a nightmare.”</p><p>Tom straightened himself up and twisted his body into an unnatural position to hide his clear arousal. Still deluded that you hadn’t noticed. “Must have been some nightmare.” Tom chuckled and his laugh disappeared into the dark night, leaving nothing but an awkward silence.</p><p>“It was something alright.” you retorted, slipping back underneath the covers. You punched the pillow back into shape. “I’m going to get some more sleep. You?”</p><p>Tom couldn’t go back to sleep now, next to you. Not in such a state. He tried to remember what he had been dreaming about before you hit the floor. The dream drifted out of his mind like tendrils of smoke, but considering his state, it must have been a sex dream.</p><p>“I’ll hit the bathroom first.” He hooked his thumb behind him. “Don’t wait up.” He joked before ducking away.</p><p>You settled in and feigned sleep until Tom returned, and the two of you drifted off.</p><p>-</p><p>The alarm rang too soon for Tom’s taste. He groaned, reaching out for his phone, hitting the snooze.</p><p>“Five more minutes.” he muttered into his pillow.</p><p>You stood up and slipped into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When you emerged, Tom still laid asleep. His bare back exposed to the air. You marveled at the form of him, wondering how it would feel to run your hands along the planes and angles of Tom’s body. Your body heated at the thought of what you would or could do to him.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Tom’s voice cut through your daydream.</p><p>You jumped a bit. “Sorry.”</p><p>Tom sat up and smiled, ruffling his mussed ginger curls. “It’s okay. Just not used to the stares coming from you of all people.” He reached over and grabbed his shirt from last night, pulling it on.</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, boy.” You slipped the last word and smiled as Tom blushed at the moniker. As you suspected he would. You stepped toe to toe with him, tilting your chin to see his face. “Now go take a shower while I order breakfast.”</p><p>“I love it when you boss me around.” Tom smiled, trying his best to keep his body from betraying his true feelings.</p><p>You curled up on your toes to kiss his cheek. “One of the many reasons we are best friends.” You smirked as Tom slid past you, smacking his butt.</p><p>He spun around in shock. “What has gotten into today?” The corners of his lips twitching into a smile.</p><p>You shrugged your shoulders. “Maybe I thought you needed to be punished.” Your eyes twinkled. “Have you been naughty?”</p><p>The blood drained from Tom’s face. Had you seen something, he panicked. “No.” he choked out, digging through his luggage to find clothes for the day and ducking into the shower.</p><p>You stared at the spot where Tom once stood, hands on your hips. “Liar.” And then went hunting for the room service menu to order breakfast for Tom and yourself.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom ate his entire plate of pancakes and bacon, along with not one but two cups of coffee.</p><p>“Are you planning on running a marathon today?” you questioned as you nibbled on your fruit, having finished up some eggs earlier.</p><p>Tom wiped his mouth. “I don’t know when I will get time to eat again. Low blood sugar is a common problem at cons.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t have you passing out, can we?” you giggled.</p><p>Tom stood up. “Are you going to head over with me today?”</p><p>You shook your head. “Nah. I thought I would lie out at the pool for a bit.”</p><p>Tom nodded back. “Just as well. I’m only over there in the morning. Meet you back here for lunch?”</p><p>“Text me when you head back?”</p><p>“Will do.” He kissed your forehead.</p><p>“Good boy.” There goes that blushing again. “Have fun.”</p><p>Tom cleared his throat. “Right.” He pulled on his pair of well worn grey boots, grabbed his phone, sunglasses and hotel key before leaving the room.</p><p>-</p><p>The weather was hot, but a light breeze kept you from overheating poolside. You brought a book along to read but were too distracted to focus on William Joyce. This morning had brought some answers, but more questions. Questions about your relationship with Tom. By the time he texted you saying he was 15 minutes away, you resolved to clear the air once and for all.</p><p>No one noticed how distracted Tom was that morning. The perks of working with strangers. Had Luke or even being Benedict been around, he would have to explain why he couldn’t remember people’s names and his sudden case of butterfingers. Something was going on with you. That was all Tom knew. That and the fact he was hopelessly in love with you. Sharing a bed last night tipped him over to the point of confessing his feelings, just to clear the air. But he chickened out.</p><p>“Tom!” you called out from the bathroom as you heard the door slam to the hotel room. “I need help.”</p><p>Tom rushed to the sound of your voice. He stopped in his tracks when he spied you standing in the bathroom wearing just your swimsuit, still damp from your swim. It hugged your curves and Tom swallowed hard.</p><p>“I can’t get the strap undone. Will you help me?” You glanced over your shoulder at him. Tom blinked several times, not answering. “Tom?” You barely contained your smile. “Did you hear me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My suit strap.” You gestured around your neck. “Untie it for me.”</p><p>“Sure.” He choked out. “I’ll just…” You backed up until you pressed your body against him. You wiggled your ass against his crotch. “You are a bit too close.” He commented as he struggled to keep his fingers from shaking.</p><p>You jumped forward. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it hard.”</p><p>Tom’s fingers stopped picking at the knot. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I said I didn’t mean to make it hard, you know, untying the knot.” Tom finished undoing the knot, letting the straps fall on your back. His hands lighted on your shoulders, hot from the time in sun. You turned to face him, holding your suit up with your arm. How he wished you would move your arm. “What did you think? I was flirting?” You quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>Tom fidgeted, hands twisting in front of him, rocking back on his heels. “Well… no… of course not… that’s… you’re… and we are…” he mumbled and fumbled, cheeks turning a deep pink.</p><p>“Because I was.” You brushed past him, allowing the suit to drop as you stepped out of Tom’s sight.</p><p>It took Tom a second to register what you said. He turned on his heel to catch you digging for some clothes and pushed you against the wall, his lips crashing against yours. Your fingers weaved into Tom’s hair and you pulled his head away.</p><p>“So…” Your chest heaved against Tom’s, your nipples grazing along the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“I want you.” Tom breathed, leaning to kiss you again. You tugged him away.</p><p>“I want you too.” You pulled him to whisper in his ear. “I saw you last night humping the mattress, begging. Will you beg for me, Tom?”</p><p>Tom gulped. “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?” You smirked at Tom, whose eyes grew wider every second.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am?” He ended his sentence with a question mark.</p><p>“Good boy.” You pressed your lips onto his as Tom moaned into your mouth. Tom’s tongue explored your mouth hungrily. Your hands slipped down to squeeze his cock through his jeans. “Very good boy.” you muttered, pushing Tom off of you. You shimmied out of your suit and took a seat at the edge of the bed. “Strip for me.”</p><p>Tom furrowed his brow. You frowned. “I don’t enjoy repeating myself, Tom. Now strip.”</p><p>The speed in which Tom peeled off his clothes probably broke records. You giggled as he hopped on one foot, tugging at his boots. You raised a single eyebrow and licked your lips when Tom pushed his jeans and boxers to the ground. “See something you like?” Tom responded.</p><p>“Just thinking all the rumors are true.” You leaned back onto your elbows and beckoned Tom over. He crawled on top of you to kiss you again. You pulled him away by the back of his head, pushing him down your torso. “Let’s find out how talented that mouth is.”</p><p>Tom pushed your legs open with his broad shoulders. His beard tickling your thighs. Tom sucked on the delicate skin before ghosting his lips over yours, earning a hitch in your breath. You tugged his hair hard.</p><p>“Stop teasing.”</p><p>“Yes. ma’am.” He licked a fat stripe along your slit. You shuddered and sighed.</p><p>“Yes. That’s a good boy.”</p><p>The praise only spurred on Tom’s efforts. His nose nudged your clit. You bucked up into him. As Tom sucked and licked you, your orgasm near.</p><p>“Tom, I’m…”</p><p>Your nails dug into his scalp when he sucked hard. You came with a scream and gushed onto Tom’s face, who continued to eat you out. You pulled him up and spun the two of you so Tom laid flat on his back. You teased the tip of his cock along your slit.</p><p>“You tell me when you are close.” You kissed his lips, his beard glistening. He tasted of you.</p><p>Tom nodded against you. You lowered yourself onto his cock. Tom hissed and grabbed your hips. You pushed his hands away. Tom whined.</p><p>“This is not about you. This is about me using you for pleasure. I will decide whether or not you get to cum, understood?” You stared down at him.</p><p>Tom twitched inside of you. “Yes ma’am.” You rocked against him. Tom bit his lip.</p><p>“I want to hear you.” You continued to ride him, flattening your palms against his chest.</p><p>Soon you could sense Tom getting close. “I’m…” Tom panted. You stopped moving on him. You clenched around him. Tom groaned, his eyes closing and his hands fisting at his sides.</p><p>“Do you want to cum, Tom?” You mock pouted.</p><p>“Please…” You clenched his shaft again with your walls and wiggled a bit.</p><p>“Please, please, please let me cum. I want to cum. I need to cum.” Tom pleaded. His eyes wide as you moved so slow on him.</p><p>You reached down to find your clit and rubbed it with your fingers. Your hips rocked back and forth frantically. You reached up with your other hand and squeezed your boob. You came with a gasp, squeezing tight around Tom.</p><p>“Come for me.” You hissed.</p><p>Tom bucked into you twice before spilling into you. You collapsed against Tom’s chest. He panted, his chest hair tickling your face. His hands reached up to draw swirls onto your bare back, goosebumps popping up. You rolled off of him to the side. Grabbing his chin and turning his head, you kissed his lips with a tender touch.</p><p>“I think we need to talk.” you commented with a smile.</p><p>Tom’s eyes fluttered open. “That is an understatement.”</p><p>The two of you giggled in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>